Optimus Prime
'Optimus Prime '''is the main protagonist of the ''Transformers series. He appeared in the 98th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, where he fought against the RX-78-2 Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. He was voiced by Richard Barcenas. History Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian dock-worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become a Prime, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Former Identity: Orion Pax * Height: 38'1" | 11.6 m * Weight: 16.5 tons * Age: >9,000,000 * Other skills: Surfing, basketball * Dislikes: Decepticons, dancing, & Mötley Crüe * Has died 26 times throughout the whole Transformers franchise Transformations * Truck Mode ** 1979 Kenworth K100 ** Trailer included * Powermaster ** Combines with Command Deck weaponry ** Binary bonded to Hi-Q, who increases Optimus' energy * Action Master ** Built around Hi-Q's body ** Cannot transform ** Powered by Nucleon from a black hole Aresnal * Ion Blaster * Fusion Axe * Energy Swords * Jetpack * Command Deck module ** Trailer unfolds to reveal weaponry * Roller module ** Small drone kept inside trailer * Matrix of Leadership Feats * Lifted the 81,000 ton Washington Monument * Shot a ship in space from ground level * Dodged shots from the Fusion Cannon * Survived an exploding mega-refinery * Moved a 724,000 ton oil tanker * Withstood a wormhole collapsing upon him * Commanded 1,000 battles via the Omniglobe * Defeated Megatron, Devastator, Galvatron, & Unicron DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Let's roll!"'' *''"Vile Decepticon! I have been in battle for countless eons!"'' *''"Not today!"'' *''"No! NO!!"'' *''"I must stand, so you shall fall!"'' Thanos VS Darkseid When Thanos tilts the world to it's side using the Reality Stone, Optimus' truck form is among the falling vehicles. Gallery ea63381e4c7943eea47a0de212812be6.jpeg|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Optimus Prime's axe.jpg|Optimus' axe 29922.jpeg|Optimus' Ion Blaster IMG_0064.JPG|Optimus in Truck Form 1515771822_blast.gif|Optimus transforming 375px-Matrix.jpg|Matrix of Leadership 7A9D2F49-88A8-42F3-8C69-D590DC68DCE6.png|Eye Beams E40AD40D-E59A-45EA-A163-8E24734D2D1A.png|Jetpack Screenshot_20191020-094543_YouTube.jpg|Optimus' cameo in Thanos vs Darkseid Trivia * Optimus is the eighth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord and Twilight Sparkle, and with the next two being Dragonzord and Red Ranger. ** He is also the second Transformers character to appear, after Starscream. ** He is also the second Hasbro character to win, after Rainbow Dash. *Optimus is the third cartoon character to fight against an anime character, after Toph Beifong and Samurai Jack, and with the next one being Aang. References * Optimus Prime on Wikipedia * Optimus Prime on the Transformers Wiki Category:Transformers Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Cartoon characters Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Axe users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Toy Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:Mascots Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Military Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with cameo appearances